


Stop! You're going to pop it!

by thejaeway26



Series: I need you (kpop short stories) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejaeway26/pseuds/thejaeway26
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already settled down in bed when Person B, exhausted, flops down on the mattress and launches Person A into the air."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I changed the prompt a little bit but I hope it's still good! Let me know what you thought and expect more soon!

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It should've been just a relaxing trip with the man he loved. But no. Instead, here Jaebum is, dead tired from the long drive and very unamused by what must be Jackson's idea of a joke. Like hell he's sleeping outside. In a tent. 

Supposedly it will be romantic, that's what he'd been told. 'What's more romantic than a night under the stars together?' Jackson had said. Coincidentally, Jaebum could think of at least ten other things more romantic than this. Granted they almost all ended with him and Jackson doing something dirty, but that was beside the point. 

So here he is. Setting up a tent. Alone. 

"Jackson, this was your idea so get your ass over here and help me before I drive us back home," Jaebum growled after struggling with the over complicated tent for at least ten minutes. 

He can hear Jackson laugh in the distance before footsteps draw nearer, making Jaebum turn around. Jackson is now busying himself with the many rods that go into the tent with an expertise Jaebum can never hope to have. Within minutes the tent is set up and the sun is much lower than before. 

_Maybe this won't be so bad, the weather's nice too._

The roaring sound of an air compressor broke Jaebum out of his thoughts and he glanced over to his boyfriend that was currently blowing up an air mattress. Deciding that he was unable to help with this task, Jaebum headed to the car and grabbed their bags. This included a backpack full of food, which he considered asking Jackson where it came from, relenting only when he thought of how hard Jackson worked for a nice time. Just for the two of them. Smiling faintly he turned to watch Jackson finish up their home for the night. 

The other man was just finishing up, now just making sure that everything was secure before disappearing inside. Jaebum removed himself from the ground and followed him in, immediately laying himself down on the mattress. That's when it all goes down hill  

Jackson didn't mean to do it, surely it was an accident if anyone were to ask. But Jackson was launching himself through the air and landing with a smack on the mattress. Jaebum is thrown into the air and off the side of the bed once Jackson's body made impact. 

"Oh shit, babe, are you okay?" Jackson questioned, barely holding back giggles as he leaned over the side of the mattress. 

Jaebum just groans and drags himself back over the side and rolls on top of Jackson. The younger only wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him even closer before rolling them both onto their sides. Once they're settled he tangles their legs together and rest his head on top of Jaebum's. 

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Jackson asks imploringly and Jaebum can almost imagine the way he must be batting his eyelashes, pout going right along with it. 

"I don't know, how will you make it up to me?" is Jaebum's smug reply before tilting his head upwards to lightly peck the underside of Jackson's jaw. 

"Cuddles?" 

"That sounds acceptable." 

Jaebum resettles his head onto Jackson's shoulder, adding another gentle kiss there. Jackson returns it on the top of his head. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
